


Why Me?

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Series: Liz and Nick [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggs, F/M, the kitchen is a disaster, why did Elizabeth leave them alone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz left Nick and their son Seamus alone. For more than ten minutes. What was she thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

Liz was not happy. Nick, her wonderful (read: annoying) husband (read: child) was bouncing off the walls, along with their five year old Seamus. The kitchen was a disaster. Nicks dyed red hair was white with flour. There was egg shell bits on Seamus's head, neck and shoulders. The wet splat of egg on Nicks neck and cheek did not help. Right now they were standing in the (ruined) kitchen. 

"Lizzie." Nick tried to plead. She just glared at him instead of saying anything she would regret. "We'll clean this up. Right now." Seamus nodded.

"You better." Liz turned around and walked away. Maybe leaving them alone for more than ten minutes was a bad idea.


End file.
